Sketch
by KokabielLight
Summary: Clary is drawing a sleeping Jace when he wakes up and takes advantage of the alone time... Jace/Clary one shot.
Jace/Clary lemony one-shot.

Disclaimer – I do not own the characters or the world they come from. I just own the content of this fic.

Enjoy

Clary added a touch of shading to her drawing and looked down at her subject with a smile. Jace was fast asleep, his head propped against her thigh and his arms crossed across his chest. Despite the tension in his clenched fists, his face was surprisingly soft – his lips parted slightly, his long eyelashes quivering on his high cheekbones, his golden hair thrown over his smooth forehead, slightly scruffed where he had previously been running his hands through it. The marks on his chest shone lightly through his white shirt, and stood out darkly against the tanned skin of his toned upper arms.

Clary reached out and ran the tip of her finger over the mark closest to her, a swirling, looping pattern that resembled an intricate knot. She knew that it had been drawn on by Alec – Jace certainly wasn't so artistic, or patient. She smiled and ran her hand over it again, appreciating the warmth of his skin on her fingers. Clary glanced up at his slumbering face and was surprised to see his eyes were open, fixed on her face above him. She smiled sheepishly and removed her hand from his arm.

"What were you doing?" Jace raised a perfectly arched eyebrow, a teasing twinkle in his eye.

"N-Nothing." Clary blushed, looking down and pretending to be focussed on her drawing. Jace leaned up on his elbow and looked down at the pencil sketch. The drawing captured his peacefully sleeping face exactly, right down to the curl of hair that always stuck out above his right ear.

"You were drawing me?" He asked, tilting the sketch pad towards him to see it better. "You have paid a lot of attention to this area here…" Jace traced his finger over the pencilled open curve of his lips and treated Clary to a knowing half-smile. Her blush deepened.

"Well, I love your lips. I wanted them to be perfect." She ran her thumb over his lower lip and his eyes burned. He sat up abruptly, stopping with his lips centimetres from hers. Clary froze, her eyes blown wide like a rabbit caught in the headlights. Her heart broke into a dead sprint in her chest, thundering a tattoo into her ribcage. Jace tugged the pencil and pad from her unresisting hands, pushing them somewhere behind him. She vaguely heard the muffled thumps of them hitting the floor, more focussed on Jace's hand, which was now tracing her collarbone.

"This is the first time we've been alone for a while." He whispered. She remained frozen as his hand slid down her chest, stopping over her heart. There was a moment of silence, punctuated by her shallow breaths, as they both felt her heart pounding inside her chest. He grinned, catlike, and suddenly pushed her down on the bed, hovering closely over her body. She gasped at the sudden movement.

"J-Jace!" Clary tried to protest, but the rest of her sentence was abruptly cut off by his lips capturing hers. His kiss was rougher than usual, more desperate as his breathing rapidly increased. Heat bloomed in Clary's stomach, spreading through her body and flushing her cheeks. She slid her hands up into his silky hair and gripped it at the roots, anchoring his face to hers. She felt rather than heard the moan in the back of his throat and his hands skimmed up her stomach, drawing her tank top with them. He broke away from her lips for a moment to pull it over her head, then brought his lips to her neck, planting hot, open-mouthed kisses across the juncture between her neck and shoulder.

Clary let out a moan, roughly yanking at his t-shirt and attempting to divest him of the restraining material. He pulled away from her, angling himself as he moved so the shirt slid over his shoulders and off his arms, before lunging forward again to continue his assault on her thundering pulse point. Clary flung the shirt somewhere on the floor and ran her hand down his chiselled chest, tracing his abs down to below the waistband of his jeans. The noise that escaped Jace's throat sounded like a strangled growl, and he rapidly began moving down her body, dragging his hot mouth between her breasts and down her stomach. Clary expected him to stop when he reached the top of her denim shorts but he continued undeterred, undoing the button with a practiced movement. Through the haze of lust fogging her brain, she suddenly became very aware that they were rapidly surpassing anything they had ever done before, which had been limited to heated kisses and curious, wandering hands skimming under shirts.

"Jace! W-Wait…!" Clary grabbed hold of Jace's shoulders, pushing him back slightly. Her breathing was ragged, her hands trembling against his hot skin. His golden eyes flashed up to meet hers, unbridled desire burning in their depths. She felt a clenching feeling in the pit of her stomach in the face of such unrestricted want – no, _need._ He lowered his face back between her hips, running his nose between the smooth oval of her naval and the lace edging on her pale pink panties, then, slowly, followed the same path with his hot, wet tongue. Clary's green eyes rolled back in her head as she convulsed, a moan clawing its way from her open mouth, unbidden.

"I don't think I can stop… Not now… By the Angel I want you so badly…" He spoke in a husky voice, dragging himself up to look her in the eyes as he very deliberately pressed his hips against hers, a smirk not quite hiding the desperate need in his flushed cheeks and overly bright eyes. Clary gasped at the sudden friction against her from the seam of her shorts, bucking her hips in an unconscious attempt to maintain the delicious feeling. Jace leaned down and captured her lips in a biting kiss, pushing his tongue past her lips and entwining it with hers as he repeated the thrusting movement of his hips. He reached one arm around her waist, tilting her body upwards and pulling her tighter against his overheated torso. Overwhelmed by the pleasure radiating up her lower body, Clary tightened her grip on Jace's shoulders and wordlessly gave her agreement by returning his enthusiastic kiss.

She again slid her hands over his chest, the movement restricted by the closeness of their bodies, and fought with the front of his jeans until the button came lose and the zipper tore open. She pushed the tough fabric down over his hips to his knees, and he scrambled to kick them off the rest of the way, simultaneously yanking her shorts down her pale, freckled thighs and tossing them to the side as well, quickly followed by her panties. Before she could protest at her sudden nakedness, Jace slung her right leg over his left shoulder and ran his tongue up through her slick folds, pausing to suck lightly at the bud at the very apex of her thighs. Stunned by the sudden assault on her most sensitive area, Clary threw herself back on the bed, one hand firmly entwined in his thick golden locks, the other twisted in the white sheets underneath her. A loud gasp escaped between her teeth, her already loud pants increasing in volume as he continued with the barrage on her senses.

As his tongue went on with its delicate dance around her swollen clit, his hand slid down from where it grasped her narrow hip to slowly, teasingly, ease between her folds and inside her tight entrance. Clary jolted at the intrusion, but as he began to move the digit in a fluid and concise pattern against a hidden sweet spot inside her, all remaining doubts and lingering uncertainties flew out of the window as the waves of pleasure overtook her, increasing even more so when he added the second finger.

Jace continued to drive Clary wild with his ministrations, spurred on by her increasingly desperate moans. He glanced repeatedly up the length of her pale, slender form, her head thrown back with glowing red locks thrown haphazardly across the white sheets, pink rosebud mouth open in ecstasy. The light dusting of freckles over her face were hidden under the heated flush of her cheeks, which spread down the smooth column of her throat and over her breasts, still confined in the delicate white lace bra he hadn't gotten around to removing yet. The sight of his beautiful girlfriend coming undone under his hands was almost enough to drive him insane – his desire to take her left his shoulders trembling and a throbbing ache in his groin that was becoming harder to ignore.

Clary reached the peak of her pleasure and, with his garbled name on her lips, dissolved under waves of ecstasy as her orgasm rolled over her. She was vaguely aware of Jace's hand sliding under her convulsing body to unsnap her bra, feeling it fall away from her chest, nipples hardening as the slightly cooler air swept over her newly exposed skin. She looked up into Jace's blazing eyes above her, the hunger in them almost overwhelming. He was breathing almost as hard as she was, and as she looked down, noticed that he had also removed his remaining clothes, and his fully naked body proudly displayed how much he wanted her.

Suddenly faced with what was going to happen, Clary felt a small stab of fear. Jace quickly soothed her with kisses across her lips and down to her neck, where he whispered against her earlobe.

"Don't be afraid, Clary. Trust me." Clary gazed up into his eyes, and felt an unbelievable calm sweep over her. She nodded her head, and with eyes still locked, he slowly pushed himself inside of her. She winced at the feeling – a slight burning, stretching sensation as her body adjusted to the intrusion. Jace made a small whimper of pleasure, and his eyes fluttered closed, but he remained still as she got used to the feeling. Clary gazed at him with a slight uncertainty, and Jace once again leaned down to murmur in her ear.

"I'm going to move now. Let me know if you want me to stop." He rolled his hips, easing out of her and back in, repeating the movement as the burning feeling started to fade, and pleasure overtook it. Clary clamped her eyes shut and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her breath coming in little gasps with each inward thrust. Jace's breath was becoming laboured as he desperately tried to hold back for her sake. He pulled back to look at her face, and in doing so, slightly changed the angle of his movements and was rewarded with a strangled moan from Clary, her eyes hooded with lust and her mouth open with pleasure. Heat washed through him like a wave, and he kissed her hard, swallowing her moans as he increased the speed of his hips, driving them both towards climax. He felt Clary's nails digging into the backs of his shoulders, spurring him on further as he continued to pound into her. Heat was sweeping over him, wiping out everything as his breath began to come in wild gasps – he was close, so close, and he repeated her name in a garbled, half-coherent mantra until he felt her tighten around him, her husky voice groaning his own name back into his ear. He let go, pouring himself into her, before collapsing onto his elbows over her body, their chests moving together as they both tried to steady their breathing.

They pressed their foreheads together, golden eyes meeting green as their heartbeats slowed back to normal. Jace pulled away and Clary winced at the strange feeling as he slid out of her. He flopped to her side and pulled her against him, planting a kiss on her forehead as she sighed in contentment.

"I love you so much…" He whispered into her hair. She smiled gently, snuggling her head under his chin.

"I love you too."


End file.
